Stonehearth Cavalry Archetype
Stonehearth cavalry soldiers, known as troopers, have a reputation for toughness and possibly a touch of insanity. The mission profile is similar to the Mobile Infanty, but the critical difference is that the cavalry takes their own ride to the fight instead of going in troop transports. Depending on the mission, the mount and the threat, the had the flexibility to dismount and fight as infantry or fight while mounted. Depending on the area, they most often traveled as light cavalry. While the most important job of the light Cav in a non-magical world would be communications, the Stonehearth Cav is utilized for reconnaissance, as well as screening, skirmishing, and raiding. The mounts, whatever they are, are equipped with bags of holding, allowing a short stop-down to armor up, giving the ability to conduct heavy cavalry missions (shock troops or tactical reserve). On the Sword Coast and throughout Faerûn, this traditionally means riding a horse. It still can, depending on where they're deployed, but modern Cav is trained to ride horses, camels, elephants, dire tigers, dinosaurs, arcane cycles, and maybe a few things more exotic. The idea is speed. The Cav is known for being the vanguard – the interceptors of incoming threats – who will engage an enemy while they're still a safe distance from civilization and give time for reinforcements to catch up, or withdrawal and track the enemy from a safe distance. Since the job is roughly the same as infantry, save for "getting there" (which is half the fun), the primary features are the same as infantry. There are differences in additional skills and bonus features. Mounted Combat A knight charging into battle on a warhorse, a wizard casting spells from the back of a griffon, or a cleric soaring through the sky on a pegasus all enjoy the benefits of speed and mobility that a mount can provide. A willing creature that is at least one size larger than you and that has an appropriate anatomy can serve as a mount, using the following rules. Mounting and Dismounting Once during your move, you can mount a creature that is within 5 feet of you or dismount. Doing so costs an amount of movement equal to half your speed. For example, if your speed is 30 feet, you must spend 15 feet of movement to mount a horse. Therefore, you can't mount it if you don't have 15 feet of movement left or if your speed is 0. If an effect moves your mount against its will while you're on it, you must succeed on a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw or fall off the mount, landing prone in a space within 5 feet of it. If you're knocked prone while mounted, you must make the same saving throw. If your mount is knocked prone, you can use your reaction to dismount it as it falls and land on your feet. Otherwise, you are dismounted and fall prone in a space within 5 feet it. Controlling a Mount While you're mounted, you have two options. You can either control the mount or allow it to act independently. Intelligent creatures, such as dragons, act independently. You can control a mount only if it has been trained to accept a rider. Domesticated horses, donkeys, and similar creatures are assumed to have such training. The initiative of a controlled mount changes to match yours when you mount it. It moves as you direct it, and it has only three action options: Dash, Disengage, and Dodge. A controlled mount can move and act even on the turn that you mount it. An independent mount retains its place in the initiative order. Bearing a rider puts no restrictions on the actions the mount can take, and it moves and acts as it wishes. It might flee from combat, rush to attack and devour a badly injured foe, or otherwise act against your wishes. In either case, if the mount provokes an opportunity attack while you're on it, the attacker can target you othe mount.Category:Player-Character Notes